


Lovesick Fool

by sonicrainicorn



Series: World Wide Witch AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Don't worry, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Logan and Virgil want to murder, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Patton is very Tired, Romantic Fluff, Sort Of, but he means well, complicated feelings, dubious consent due to magic, in unconventional ways, it's a super fluffy fic, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicrainicorn/pseuds/sonicrainicorn
Summary: Roman, tired of Logan and Patton dancing around their feelings for each other, decides to take initiative. He concocts a love potion for both of them to take, but it doesn’t exactly go as planned. Now he has to find a way to reverse its effects before they all get stuck with a lovesick fool for the rest of their lives.To be fair, Virgil told him not to do it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: World Wide Witch AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688254
Comments: 30
Kudos: 126





	1. An Appropriate Response

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this fic is 99.9% fluff and pretty much rated E for everyone, but I still swear a lot within it. So be wary if that makes you uncomfortable

Living in a house with three of your close friends seems like a dream come true, doesn’t it? Well, it was and it wasn’t. It was because, um, living with your three best friends is awesome? That needs no further explanation. Your assumption was correct. However, it became less awesome when two of those friends were so hopelessly head over heels for each other with no sign of them acknowledging either of their feelings. It was torture. Roman thought he would lose his mind if they didn’t end up together soon.

He’s been watching their whole relationship unfold since  _ high school. _ Freshman year, they couldn’t even stand to be near each other. By the end of their senior year, they were practically best friends. Now, heading into their third year of college, there are a lot more feelings between them than they’re letting on. It was so obvious. To Roman, at least. Virgil refused to acknowledge any gushy romance stuff because ew. He listened to Roman prattle on about it, though. And he did it a lot. Any time Logan and Patton so much as glanced at each other, he was ready and prepared with a four-page essay on how they should be dating by now.

It came as a surprise to no one when, one day, he opened up an old spellbook to a specific page.

"What in the holy hell are you doing?" Virgil crossed his arms and frowned down at the book. He peered over Roman's shoulder to get a proper look at it. Despite not being able to fluently read witch’s runes, it seemed he didn't like what he saw.

"God! Would it kill you to knock, Rumpelstiltskin?" Roman nearly dropped a whole jar of globe amaranths into his spell bowl.

Virgil frowned further. "I told you not to call me that. And if you didn't want anyone to see, maybe you should have put more effort into hiding."

"Whatever. They're not home anyway." Roman went right back into focusing on his work. This needed to be perfect. If one thing was out of place the whole thing could go wrong, and he didn't want to see the repercussions of that.

“They’re not…? Oh, for the love of —” Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please tell me you’re not actually making that for Logan and Patton.”

“Okay, then I’m not.”

Virgil sighed and placed his hands on his hips. “You can’t mess with people like this. Something is going to go horribly wrong. Murphy’s Law always applies to spells manipulating people’s emotions.”

“Well, now you just sound like Logan.” He began to stir all of the ingredients together. It fizzled a bit like freshly poured soda. “This plan is foolproof. I’m going to pour it into the lemonade — which we both know Logan will drink as soon as he gets home — and he always offers some to Patton. The moment they drink it and look at each other — boom — instantly in love.”

“So it only works if they both drink it.” It was more of a statement than a question. A ‘you’re an idiot and this won’t work’ statement, which Roman elected to ignore.

“More or less.” The potion began to shimmer a pale purple. It was rather pretty to look at. Like millions of stars shining within a swirling galaxy. “The spell is only complete once they admit they love each other or share a kiss. Then they’ll live happily ever after and I won’t have to witness anymore hopeless pining.”

Virgil still didn’t seem to approve, but he didn’t put any effort into stopping it. He knew for a fact that something would go wrong — something  _ always _ went wrong — yet he allowed Roman to continue. Maybe he also wanted the gross pining to stop. Or maybe it was the fae inside him wanting to see the chaos unfold. Either way, he stood by and watched Roman complete his potion and hurry to the kitchen to set his plan into motion.

He grabbed the strawberry lemonade out of the fridge and funneled the potion into it. It left a purple, sparkly residue on the bowl. When it came into contact with the lemonade, the color faded into the drink. There was no indication that something else was in there at all. It didn’t even shimmer.

“This is totally going to blow up in your face,” Virgil commented over Roman’s shoulder as he returned the lemonade to its spot.

“You worry too much.” Roman shut the door closed.


	2. Accidentally in Love

Patton and Logan arrived home later that afternoon. The former munching happily on a freshly baked cookie that their neighbor was kind enough to let him have. Her chocolate chip cookies were the best — something Patton  _ wished _ he could make. He was never quite able to reach her level of delectable baking, but everyone always said they were good anyway. If only he knew her secrets.

He trailed after Logan into the kitchen. The chocolate coated his mouth with melty goodness and he had to refrain from letting out any noises about how good it was. Did he mention he loved her cookies? Because he did. They were so good. He had to savor every bite as if it would be his last.

"I think you're enjoying that a bit too much," Logan commented with slight amusement as he opened a cupboard for a glass.

"You don't know what you're missing," Patton said, his words a bit off due to the chunk of chocolate beginning to melt all over his mouth like some sort of wonderful waterfall. A chocolatefall. "Ms. Wentworth's cookies are the best."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, I'm not in the mood for chocolate chip cookies at the moment." He took the strawberry lemonade out of the fridge. There wasn't much left.

"That's blasphemous."

Okay, that got Logan to scoff a little. He poured the last of the lemonade into his glass. "I apologize for offending your cookie gods, Patton."

"They forgive you." Patton took another bite of the cookie. It crumpled. He squeaked and used his other hand to catch the precious pieces that broke off.

Logan raised a brow, somewhat amused by the desperate actions invoked by a chocolate chip cookie. "You could have fooled me into thinking that was valuable currency you were about to lose."

"It might as well be." Patton popped the pieces into his mouth. It was mostly chocolate.

Logan took the glass in his hand. "I'd offer you some, but I believe I know your answer already." He lifted it to his lips.

"Cookies and lemonade don't really go together," Patton agreed from behind his hand. Speaking with a full mouth was rude. But hiding it made it better.

Logan hummed and took a sip.

Patton finished off the last of his cookie and noticed his hands were stained with chocolate. Alas, such were the woes of eating chocolate chip cookies fresh out of the oven. A valiant price to pay for the experience of a lifetime. He hurried over to the sink so he wouldn't get the chance to stain anything. As he rinsed his hands off, he heard glass shatter right next to him. It caused him to jump and shoot his eyes over.

Lemonade was all over the floor with shards of glass scattered within it. Logan stood stiff and frozen. Like someone petrified him to stay in that exact position forever.

"Logan?" Patton wasn't sure if he should walk toward him or not. He didn't want to break any more glass. "Are you okay?"

That seemed to snap him out of his trance. He turned to look at Patton; something shifted behind his dark eyes when their gazes met. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He took a tiny step closer, not wanting to be near the glass, but not wanting to be too far away from his friend either.

A brilliant smile split across his features. "Pretty sure."

Patton's brain stuttered to a halt. Such a rare and radiant smile caused his thoughts to crash into one another. The one coherent string he could make out was  _ wow, wow, wow, so pretty. He's so pretty —  _ but even then it wasn't much sense to say out loud. "Um, i-if, uh, if you're sure." He had to pry his eyes away before smoke started coming out of his ears from his brain malfunctioning. “Why don’t you step over here so I can clean up the glass.” He offered his hand out to help Logan away from the mess.

He expected Logan to insist he should clean it up himself — it was his mess, blah, blah, blah, responsible person ramble — but that didn’t happen. He felt Logan’s warm hand enter his, and he had to look to see if maybe he was dreaming. He wasn’t. Logan was holding his hand. He actually took the offered help. And that was… new. Logan had a bad habit of believing he needed to do everything on his own — even for little things such as this — so Patton sort of froze in response. He wasn’t expecting it.

“Are you alright, Pat?”

Pat.  _ Pat, Pat, Pat, Pat, Pat —  _ wait. Oh, gosh. He probably looked like an idiot staring at their hands like that. He turned his eyes back to Logan, almost choking on his breath upon seeing the smile still there. “Great,” he answered in a bit of a flustered panic. “I’m good. Fine. Everything’s great. Uh — here.” He helped Logan step over the broken glass and spilled lemonade. They ended up rather close to each other, which wasn’t what Patton had intended at all.

But Logan didn’t move away. He remained close and continued to hold Patton’s hand.

Okay. That — okay. Okay. This was new. Patton could handle it. He could handle it. This was fine. He took the initiative to step back so they’d be at a respectable distance from each other. Except Logan erased that distance as if it meant nothing.

This was no longer fine.

“Uh,” Patton couldn’t help but chuckle nervously, “whatever happened to your personal space, Lo?” He knew Logan had a thing for that. In fact, he and Virgil were the first people Patton ever met that were super adamant about not letting anyone into their bubble.

Logan got even closer. “That doesn’t matter when I’m with you.”

O-kay. Something was wrong here. And no, it had nothing to do with the eruption of butterflies in Patton’s stomach. This wasn’t how Logan acted. Patton knew Logan pretty well — well enough to know he would never do this in a million years. So what happened? Why was he acting like this now? He was fine when they were out. He was fine when they walked in. He was… Patton’s eyes trailed down to the broken glass.

“Um, guys?” He tried to back away from Logan to the edge of the kitchen, but Logan kept their hands connected so their distance to each other remained the same. “Can you get over here please?” He needed to find out what was going on  _ right now  _ and how to fix it immediately. This wasn’t his Logan.

Virgil and Roman’s bickering voices reached him before they themselves did. It sounded like they were arguing over a story or something. Whatever it was, it wasn’t that important right now. “What did you do to Logan?”

“What did we —?” Roman turned his eyes away from Virgil and froze. “Did you… not drink the lemonade?”

“No? What did you do to the lemonade?” Patton couldn’t help but feel a tiny spark of anger. What on Earth had Roman done now?

Virgil smacked Roman’s chest. “I told you something would go wrong.”

Roman hit the back of Virgil's head in retaliation. “Whatever. Fine. You’re always right. Are you happy? Because this is probably the worst outcome that could have come from this.”

“Roman,” Patton spoke, serious tone replacing his usual peppy one. He wasn’t fooling around right now. “What did you do?”

This caused Roman — and by extension Virgil, somehow — to feel like a child caught in an elaborate scheme to get a cookie from the cookie jar. “I, um, I may have put a love potion in the lemonade.”

“You did  _ what?!” _

His explosion caused everyone else to jump — even Logan, who didn’t seem to be paying much attention to the conversation.

But Patton had more pressing matters to focus on. “Roman, why the hell would you do something like that?” Oh, Patton didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but how dare he! Emotions weren’t something to toy with.  _ Especially _ love. Love was such a strong and overwhelming feeling that any magic done to it would increase its effects tenfold. It didn’t matter if the feeling was already there or not the reaction would still be extreme. And anything the person did would be the effects of the magic. Nothing more. It was just… it was just the potion. Nothing more.

“I only wanted to nudge you guys in the right direction! You’re both already in love with each other, I figured this would help you get out the words you’re too afraid to say.” In true Roman fashion, he had to add, “And it would have worked if you both drank it.”

Virgil rolled his eyes.

“So then we’d  _ both _ be like this?” Patton motioned with his free hand to Logan, who would probably have hearts in his eyes if that were physically possible.

“No! I mean, at first, yes.” Roman sighed at Patton’s disapproving frown. This was starting to make it seem like a bad idea. He grabbed his wand from behind his ear. “The potion is sort of like this,” he traced a circle in the air, then cut it down the middle, “there are two halves of a whole in it, but once it is poured into another liquid to be drunk, the halves break off.” The two half circles moved away from each other. “Each of you was meant to have a half, and once you admitted your love for each other in some way, the halves would come together and the spell would be complete.” The halves connected, forming a complete circle with no seams or breaks. “It was really only to get you to say you loved each other. You’d both be gushy and overly romantic for a day or two at most, but once you completed the spell then it would have been over.” He elected not to add that the love would be permanent. He had a feeling Patton wouldn’t be very happy with that part.

Patton looked at Logan, earning him a soft smile. “How do we fix it?”

Almost as if to prove how wrong this all was, Logan hugged Patton’s arm and placed his head on his shoulder.

“Honestly?” Roman crossed his arms and the circle vanished. He tapped his arm with his wand. “The easiest and safest way is to just have you drink the other half. And no, I’m not saying this because I want you guys to get together so both of you shut your mouths right now.” He gave pointed looks to Virgil and Patton. “I’m being genuine here. It could be dangerous cutting off a potion like that. The safest thing for Logan is to see it through to completion. So where’s the rest?”

Uh oh.

Patton turned his head toward the shattered glass. The shattered glass and the rest of the lemonade.

Roman dropped his wand. He wove his hands in his hair and stared wide-eyed at the sticky mess. “Is that all of it?”

“That’s all of it.”

“Can’t you whip up another potion?” Virgil asked, somewhat concerned that the safest option was no longer available.

“Then it would just make two new halves different from the first. Logan’s other half is right there.” Roman motioned to the floor. “He can’t be complete without it.”

He can’t be complete without it… Suddenly, Patton felt guilty for taking that chocolate chip cookie. He didn’t want anything to happen to Logan. “What do we do instead?”

“We’re going to have to find some other way to snap him out of it.” Roman tapped his lip. “I’ll start looking for an antidote. Virgil can look for info over on the fae side, and you… well, you’re just going to have to deal with Logan.”

Oh boy.

“I can’t believe you’re roping me into cleaning up your mess.” Virgil shook his head. “Whatever. I’ll be in the backyard. See you in the morning.” He held up a peace sign and went on his way. “I’ll come back for your firstborn later, Princey.”

Roman huffed at him. “He’s so annoying.” He picked his wand up off the floor. “I promise to get this settled as fast as I can, Patton. Whatever you do, don’t say you love him or kiss him. The spell will be completed and I don’t know if we can get him back from that.”

Then Patton was left alone with Logan at his side and spilled lemonade in the kitchen.


	3. What is Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not used to writing short chapters anymore. This is weird for me
> 
> **Remus comes in in dialogue form and then fucks off to oblivion after**

The rest of the day was spent with Patton trying not to die. Logan was being very flirty and clingy, and honestly, Patton wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. It was endearing and sappy, but not at all how Logan should be acting. This wasn’t him. This was the love potion doing its work. Part of that fact made Patton a little sad. Sad to know this wasn’t genuine. Sad to know this love Logan felt was artificial at best. But then there was a part of him that couldn’t help but be angry. For good reason, he thought. Roman was trying to force something that wasn’t ever going to happen. Now they were stuck with an entranced Logan and no known way to get him back to normal.

All Patton wanted was Logan back.

He didn’t want this Logan with his cute smiles and sweet words. He wanted  _ his _ Logan. The same Logan who pretended to despise puns and snorted if you managed to make him laugh hard enough. At least then Patton would know when he was being genuine.

"What's wrong, Pattoncake?" Logan grabbed his hand and drew shapes onto the back of his palm. "You've been acting kinda down for a while."

Patton tried to ignore the flip his stomach did at the nickname. "I'm fine. Just waiting to see if someone is going to come back with a way to fix you."

Logan tilted his head in a way that reminded Patton of a puppy. "Fix me? Am I broken?"

"Yes. No! I mean — not, not really. Not  _ you _ you. But the you you are right now."

"What me am I right now?" Logan seemed genuinely confused by this. Like he didn't understand how out of character he was acting. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No. Yes. I —” Goodness, this was confusing. Patton sighed and took his hand out of Logan's grasp. He motioned toward Logan. "There's nothing wrong with  _ you.  _ But the you that you are right now, is not...  _ you. _ You don't actually mean what you're saying. What's happening here between us isn't real."

"It feels pretty real." Logan gently took one of Patton's hands and placed it against his cheek.

_ Fuck. _

In Roman's room, Roman had a similar thought. The spellbook with the love potion didn't have anything about an antidote. That meant he had to comb through various other spellbooks to see if one of them had an answer. But even then, there was a chance that an antidote wasn't even in a book he  _ owned. _ There were thousands upon thousands of spellbooks in existence. How was he to know which one was the right one? If he extended the search to the whole house, would that make it any better? Would the chances be less slim? Four different magic types were living here. Could one of them have it?

Patton and Roman both came from a long line of witches. Patton was what might be considered a "traditional” witch. He specialized in potions and magic plants without much of a need for a magic wand. Roman, one the other hand, was what people referred to as a "mixed medium" witch. He used potions as equally as he used his wand (though, truth be told, he perhaps relied on his wand a bit too much). They'd both have countless generations of books.

Virgil descended from the fae, but no one ever knew which type. He was sure to keep that fact close to himself. But that also meant he didn't have very many spellbooks. The fae called upon the earth for magic. All their spells were at a snap of their fingers as long as they knew what they wanted. Most of the time a price was involved.

Then there was Logan. A human who happened to have a knack for magic. It wasn't a rare circumstance, but not commonplace. Due to this, he had a vast array of magic-related items. Humans with magic tended to be proficient in divination, but since Logan was Logan, he wanted to see what else he could do. There was no doubt he'd have random spellbooks lying around.

And since Roman just  _ had _ to be thorough, it led him to this. Listening to an obnoxious laugh over the phone for the past minute. "Yeah, okay, are you done yet?"

_ "Dude, you are so  _ boned."

Roman sighed, already exasperated with his annoying twin brother. "Thanks, I appreciate it. Can you knock it off now?"

There was one last snicker.  _ "Alright. What was it you needed again?" _

Roman rolled his eyes. "Spellbooks, you dunce."

_ "Wow. No need to be so rude, you'll hurt my feelings. I might not want to help you anymore." _

"I'm going to strangle you in your sleep."

_ "Sheesh. You're really in some deep water, aren't you? Patton threatening to castrate you?" _ Shuffling came from the other side of the line.  _ "I don't think I've ever seen him angry before. How was it? Was it scary?" _

"I hope you get run over." Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to regret this.

_ “Do it yourself, coward.” _

“Don’t tempt me.”

_ “Hey — how do you think Logan will react when he finds out you put him under a love spell?” _

Roman growled. “Just get  _ okaa-san’s  _ spellbooks and tell me if you find anything helpful.” He hung up. This was going to be difficult.

Patton managed to have a normal conversation with Logan before bed, much to his relief. Turned out, this love potion made him a lot easier to talk to. Not that Patton had a hard time talking to him or anything — that hadn’t been the case for a long time — but it made him less restrained. Open. He made it obvious when he was passionate about something instead of his usual constant composure. It was cute, Patton had to admit. He liked seeing Logan beam when he talked about something he enjoyed.

Normally, when a topic Logan enjoyed was brought up in a conversation, he put effort into not getting too into it. That is if you could  _ manage _ to bring up a topic he enjoyed. It was a bit of an odd habit that Patton picked up on almost as soon as they became friends, but Logan tried to avoid topics he liked. Patton didn’t get why he would do that. He let the others talk about their own likes in-depth, but never his own. It didn’t seem very fair to him. Still, Patton never bothered to mention it. After this whole ordeal was over with he probably should.

While Logan talked, they reached Patton's bedroom door. Upon noticing this, he cut himself off. "Oops. I've been talking a lot again, haven't I?" He smiled at Patton regardless. "Sorry. If you're still interested I can continue in the morning."

Patton couldn't help but return the smile. Maybe he could somehow get the real Logan to talk more openly through this lovesick Logan. "I would love that."

"Alright. G'night, Patty. Sweet dreams." He crossed the hallway to his own room.

"Goodnight, Logan," Patton said softly. He stared at Logan disappear inside before opening his own door. As soon as it was closed, he flopped face-first into his bed and screamed into his pillow.

Virgil stepped into the backyard. He became disoriented upon noticing the sun in a different place in the sky than he remembered. Stupid time passing. He spent about five minutes in the fae world, but of course, that translated differently in the mortal realm. To the mortal realm, it was much longer than five minutes. Try a couple of hours.

He entered the house through the backdoor to see two people in the kitchen. Logan and Patton. They were both chatting away, which would have been a normal sight if it weren't for the obvious issues. While Patton worked on breakfast, Logan sat on the counter. Multiple things alone were wrong with that, but it continued. Logan hung onto every word Patton said and stared at him as if he were the center of the solar system. Logan had always been attentive, but never quite to that extent. Good to see Roman wasn't lucky on his end, either.

That was sarcasm.

Virgil ignored the gross heart eyes happening and marched straight to Roman's room. “If you don’t fix this soon I’m going to throw you in a fairy ring.”

Roman shot up from the deep sleep on his desk. “What? How —?”

“I didn’t find anything.” He slammed the door closed. “Anything vaguely helpful came with a twist or a price Logan would have to pay. The fae don’t help for free, you know. And the more serious the issue, the more horrible the cost.” Magic involving love was one of the most serious issues around.

Roman sighed and rubbed his eyes. “And I can’t pay the price on Logan’s behalf?”

That got Virgil to pause on his anger. “You… would do that?” Virgil always pegged Roman as a selfish bastard. Being a fae, he categorized all people by their greatest downfall. For exploitation, of course. In case he ever had to “do business” with any of them. Roman’s was his selfishness. Logan’s was his thirst for knowledge. Patton’s was… well… let’s just say he’s experiencing a textbook deal with a fae gone wrong.

“If it gets Logan back to normal.”

Virgil was starting to think maybe Roman’s downfall wasn’t his selfishness, but rather, his  _ selflessness. _ Not a lot of people would willingly make a botched deal with a fae for the sake of their friends. But if Virgil could see that, then so could any other fae in existence. They’d do something to Logan as Roman’s price, negating the whole point. Maybe make it so he could never feel love again — never again be able to experience the simplest pleasures in life. That’s what Virgil would do. Something he feared he would  _ have _ to do. As their resident fae, the deal would most likely be made through him.

“It would only work if you trick the fae into thinking you don’t want that. The whole point is to take something away from you. Making you pay the price is giving you what you want.” He didn’t like that he was already seeing the cogs turning in Roman’s head. “I  _ highly _ suggest you make that your last resort.”

Roman sighed again. “I don’t know what else to do. I feel like I’ve read through every book in this house, and I haven’t found a thing. Remus didn’t find anything either.  _ And _ classes start in an hour.”

Oh God. They’d have to release Logan to the outside world.  _ Oh God. _ Virgil would have to be the one in charge of him. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this is actually the chapter where I stopped working on this fic for like half a year. And then I started getting burned out with one of my other stories and then the world sort of went janky so I thought, "hey maybe I should work on that dumb light-hearted fic I have" which led us here


	4. Crazy in Love

Trying to drag Logan away from Patton was like trying to trick a kid into going to the doctor’s office. It was so annoying. And undignified. Logan would be mortified to find out how he was acting when he got back to normal. Which meant Virgil would have found it hilarious if he wasn’t the one who had to deal with it. He had to walk a pouty Logan all the way to their class. God, it was like monitoring a five-year-old.

"Logan, can you at least act like an adult?"

Logan huffed and crossed his arms, sinking further into his chair. "I want Patton."

Virgil resisted the urge to gag. "He has his own class. And you have this one right now. You're just going to have to wait."

"But I don't _want_ to."

Deep breaths, Virgil, deep breaths. "Logan, buddy, pal, platonic soul mate of my life," he put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "I will actually sew your mouth shut if you keep this up."

Logan made a face at him, further emphasizing the five-year-old analogy. "When did you get so mean?"

"The moment Roman made that love potion."

Trying to focus in class turned out to be impossible. Virgil noticed the way Logan completely zoned out — which was all kinds of wrong. Logan _always_ paid attention in class. He paid attention so Virgil didn't have to. Then after he would give an easy run-through of what happened. That's how it worked. It wasn't ever meant to be the other way around. This potion was messing everything up, and Virgil was going to have to kill Roman for even considering it.

Logan was having mixed feelings about it.

He couldn’t take his mind off of Patton. He tried. He tried paying attention, he tried thinking about something else, but he couldn’t. It all went back to Patton. Patton, Patton, Patton. He couldn’t stop. And he was fine with that. Mostly. There was a little corner of his mind that was _very_ upset with this turn of events. But he couldn’t control it. He knew he was under a spell, he knew he was acting like a fool, but he couldn’t get that information to the rest of himself. He was stuck. The real him was trapped in a tiny corner surrounded by exaggerated love and magic. Which meant the rest of him was blissfully unaware of the turmoil. Everything was fine and dandy. Or at least it would be once he saw Patton again.

Oh, God, there he goes. He physically couldn’t stop and it was killing him. It was like being in a lucid dream with no controls. He was going to strangle Roman if he ever got out of this. But Patton wouldn’t like that.

_Stop._

Why would he care about what Patton thinks? He shouldn’t — he didn’t. Except he did. He cared a lot. Even before the potion he cared about Patton’s opinion. He hated to admit it, but the moment he stopped seeing Patton as an enemy was the moment he started taking his points into consideration. Maybe he shouldn’t think so often about the big picture. Maybe he should do more things that made him happy. There was more to life than being productive. Those were all things Patton told him. And he ignored it until one day he realized it was everything he needed to hear. Patton always said things people needed to hear.

Because Patton was perfect.

No.

Well —

No, no there wasn’t a “well”. No one was perfect. Everyone has flaws — including Patton. It was impossible to be perfect. Especially since that definition was so flimsy to begin with. No one could say that what is perfect for them is perfect for everybody else. But maybe Patton was perfect for Logan.

Woah.

Alright.

This… this…

Was that correct?

No.

Maybe.

Yes.

No.

Oh, God, Logan was getting whiplash. It hadn’t even been two days and he was already tired of this tug of war in his head. Did he love Patton? Sure. But that didn’t mean he wanted every single coherent thought to be about him. It wasn’t like — wait… he loved Patton. _Actually_ loved him. Before the potion got into his system. This… oh, he was going to kill Roman. 

Of fucking _course_ he realizes he loves Patton when he isn’t himself. Ugh, he was such an idiot. All the signs were right there, but he refused to see them. And now here he was. Stuck in his own mind with no foreseeable way out.

He was starting to lose it.

The magic was too strong for him — he was only a human. His body didn’t flow with magic like everyone else’s. He wasn’t strong enough to fight it off. And now that he knew he _actually_ loved Patton, it would be even harder. It wouldn’t be long until every single thought he had was consumed by this inflated love. He supposed it didn't matter. The tiny sliver of him that wasn't being gushy and gross couldn't even be shown. He had been trying since the moment he realized what was happening. Nothing got through.

Man, love magic sucked.

* * *

After class, Logan and Virgil met back up with Roman and Patton. Almost immediately, Logan clung to Patton's side.

"Have fun." Virgil waved them off.

According to their Tuesday schedule, Patton and Logan would always go home together after class while Roman and Virgil went to their next class. That's how it worked under normal conditions. But today Patton seemed reluctant to be alone with Logan. Not that it took much imagination why. Still, neither Roman or Virgil could avoid missing their next class (they may or may not have skipped it too often already).

"Remember not to profess your love," Roman added.

Virgil waited until they were gone to shove a notebook in Roman's face. "Look at this."

Roman stepped back and took it from Virgil's hands. It was Logan's writing. Well, a more accurate term would be scribbles. The whole page was filled with hearts and Patton's name. It looked like a middle school girl's diary. "What —?"

"He's losing his goddamn mind." He grabbed Roman's shirt collar and yanked him close. "Do you realize that Logan is the only brain cell of the group? We _cannot_ lose that. I will go crazy and take you and Patton with me."

"Calm down, we're not losing anything." Roman held his hands up in surrender. "As long as Patton doesn't admit he loves him we still have time."

"Well how long do you think _that's_ gonna last?" He snatched the notebook back, tearing out the offensive page. "If Logan keeps the flirting up, Patton's going to break eventually." He crumpled up the page in his hand.

"We just have to figure it out before that happens."

"Yeah, like that's easy."

At home, Patton was internally screaming. He couldn’t go about his normal routine with Logan sticking to him like a puppy with separation anxiety. It sort of felt like it was getting worse. He didn’t understand why people would value alone time until this moment. Being alone sounded heavenly right now. At least then he could scream into his pillow in peace and not have Logan’s pretty eyes staring at him.

Logan was so pretty. It wasn’t fair. It made Patton want to scream even more.

The universe was taunting him. Here was the prettiest man Patton ever had the pleasure of knowing, and he wasn’t allowed to kiss him. He couldn’t even admit how much he liked him. And he wanted to. With Logan being so sweet and flirty, it only felt natural to want to say his true feelings. But there was no way he could. Number one, doing so would complete the spell and then Logan would be stuck this way forever. Number two, this wasn’t real. Logan didn’t actually feel this way. And it would be cruel of Patton to say how much he likes Logan and trap him in feelings that weren’t genuine.

Oh, fate was a cruel mistress.

Patton liked Logan for a while, but he never said anything about it. He feared to hear that Logan didn’t feel the same way. It was bound to happen. There was no way someone like Logan would like someone like Patton. He deserved someone… better. Patton wasn’t all that smart or remarkable; he was just Patton. And someone as smart and remarkable and pretty and talented and wonderful as Logan deserved someone who wasn’t “just Patton”. Logan deserved the world.

He deserved a hell of a lot more than the world for being forced to have feelings for Patton. It wasn’t fair on him to have his emotions messed with when they were so hard for him in the first place. Roman should have thought this through. Things always went wrong when it came to emotion magic — especially if one is inexperienced in it like Roman. But love, _love,_ was the hardest emotion to control. It was the most complicated and powerful. It was one of the few emotions that came in many forms. Platonic, familial, romantic. And it made people do crazy things.

It was easy to control people under a love spell. That’s why there were countless versions of them despite the dangers. Sometimes people liked taking advantage of other people.

That’s another reason love magic was so scary.

Patton’s family had a history of being proficient in emotional magic (and as such Patton was expected to be proficient in it as well). With it came stories — cautionary tales — about how having such control can go awry. There was a reason so few magic families even attempted it and why Patton’s family was considered powerful and scary for generations. Having the power to correctly alter people’s emotions could easily lead to power-hungry individuals. Many of Patton’s ancestors were such examples. They used their magic to control other people for their own selfish needs.

So having Logan under the thrall of a love spell was Patton’s worst nightmare. He didn’t want to be another cautionary tale for his family. He didn’t want people to look at him differently. Most of all, he didn’t want Logan to be at his mercy.

But Patton wasn’t proficient at this yet. He didn’t know what to do or how to help fix it. He was as lost as everyone else on this. Just another reason Logan deserved to love someone better.


	5. How Deep is Your Love?

The next morning, Patton woke up to his door banging against the wall. He didn’t get the chance to put on his glasses before Roman was right in his line of sight.

“We have an idea,” he announced.

Patton squinted at him. “‘We’?”

Virgil stood at the doorway with his arms crossed. “I don’t know when it became ‘we’. This is still all Roman’s fault.”

“Shush.” Roman waved his hand at him. “We’re in this together now.”

“Okay, so what is it?” Patton sat up and slipped his glasses on. Now he could see well enough to notice that they were exhausted. They must have stayed up all night trying to come up with a solution. Patton felt a little guilty about that, but maybe this would teach Roman a lesson.

“We’re not a hundred percent sure if this’ll work,” he sat on Patton’s bed, “but it’s the best we could come up with. You’re going to have to tell Logan you hate him.”

Wow. Just right to it, then. No lead up whatsoever. “What?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. "No tact."

"Quiet you." Roman gave him a look.

"I-I can't tell Logan I hate him." Patton was already starting to panic at the idea of it. "It's not true, and how is he supposed to react to that? I'd feel bad." Logan was his best friend. How was he supposed to tell his best friend he hated him?

"I'll admit it's not a sound theory, but the potion was meant to get a proclamation of love in one way or another. If you say you don't return his affections then it might break."

"But I  _ do," _ he whined softly.

Roman gave him a sad smile. "Just pretend. When we get him out of this you can do it the right way." He tapped Patton's leg and stood up. "Virge and I are gonna head to class. Let us know how it goes."

“What?” Patton scrambled out of bed. “You — you want me to do it  _ now?” _

Roman and Virgil shared a glance. “Some time today at least,” Roman answered. “If it doesn’t work we have to know as soon as possible. I don’t think any of us want Logan like this any longer than he has to be.” Then they left.

Patton stood there, feeling like a bucket of cold water was just dumped on him. How could they ask him to do this? He’s never said he’s hated anyone in his life. There was no way he’d be able to say it to Logan — especially when it was far from true. Maybe there was some other way he could do it. There had to be. If the potion could accept any proclamation of love, maybe it could accept any proclamation of… not love.

This was the worst.

Sighing, Patton left the room.

For the past three years, Patton had been Logan’s alarm clock. Logan was a bit of a heavy sleeper so he did best when someone woke him up. In high school, he had about a dozen alarms so he could wake up on time. Patton liked to joke that he could sleep through every natural disaster at once.

“Logan,” Patton called the same way he did almost every morning. An interesting habit of Logan’s (that Patton noticed when they moved in) was that he didn’t like to leave his door closed. He’d close it if he needed to be alone or he was changing, but then he’d open it right back up again. It never stayed closed for long periods of time. It became an odd idiosyncrasy Patton learned to love. “Time to wake up.”

Logan’s room was rather cute. It was the smallest of the house and somehow the messiest. It was an organized mess, though. There were books in piles on the floor, notebooks in every corner, and a few jars scattered about. Patton knew for a fact that hidden within that stack of textbooks was  _ The Adventure Zone _ graphic novel. The first one. He didn’t have the second one yet. There was a little potted plant on his window sill that Patton gave him. He was taking great care of her.

It was an echo of who Logan was. Always working, so much happening, and yet trying to keep it all together. Attempting to have some semblance of seriousness when underneath there was a dorky goofball ready to accidentally set something on fire from practicing a spell. He hid his interests. Pretended he wasn’t anything but a no-nonsense individual. A stick in the mud. As if the cool tones of the room could hide the fact that he had notebooks full of bright colors.

Patton hoped one day those colors didn’t have to hide.

“It’s morning, Lo.” Patton took a seat on the bed and shook his shoulder, earning him a soft whine. Goodness, he was cute. He didn’t have any business being so cute. He was always so precious in the morning. With his messy hair and sleepy voice — God — how the hell could Patton even  _ pretend  _ he didn’t like him? “Rise and shine.”

Logan groaned and opened his eyes. He seemed much more awake when he saw who it was. He smiled. A cute drowsy smile. "Good morning, sunshine."

Patton ignored the amount of times his stomach flipped. This was still just the potion talking. "Morning." 

Logan smiled wider.

_ Oh my God, he was so pretty. It wasn't fair. Oh my God —  _ "You gonna get up?" Sometimes it took a few tries.

"Might as well." He stretched.

Patton stared  _ really hard _ at the stack of experimental spell notes by his feet.

"You know," Logan sighed. "I love that your face is the first thing I see every morning. It's the best way to wake up."

Oh fuck. Oh God. Oh jeez. Feelings. There were so many feelings. "Is that right?" Patton looked back up and almost choked on his spit. Logan was so close to him.

"It is."

They stared at each other. Patton examined every inch of Logan's face. His dark, wavy hair fell over his eyes in whisps. His eyes were dark as well. Like carved obsidian. Yet they were so expressive. So attentive. His skin reminded Patton of hazel fay. A brownish flower that grew year-round. He was light enough to discern a blush whenever one so decided to show up. He was perfect. And gorgeous. Patton just wanted to grab his face and… and…

"Breakfast!" Patton shot up before either of them could lean in further.

Logan gave him his Confused Logan Look. "What —?"

"Breakfast. I'm gonna make breakfast — do you want breakfast? I want breakfast. I'm gonna make breakfast." He hurried out the door as if it burned him to be in there.

* * *

“Are you okay?”

Patton stopped bouncing his leg. He noticed Logan looking at him in concern. “Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Totally great.” He gave a faint smile. It was a lame attempt, honestly, but what was he supposed to say? 'I like you a lot and there’s this weird thick sexual tension between us, but instead of admitting my feelings, I have to say I hate you.' Not even the thralls of a love potion could make that sound any less insane.

Logan, as expected, didn’t buy it. He took a seat next to Patton on the couch. They were so close to each other. “What’s going on,  _ dulzura? _ You’ve been acting off all day.”

Jesus Christ, Logan, you were not making this any easier. Spanish pet names were Patton’s ultimate weakness. Just ignore it. It wasn’t real. Logan wouldn’t ever think to call him that. “I’m fine, Logan, I promise.” He didn’t want to do this. “Hey, Roman and Virgil will be home soon, so do you wanna take refuge?” At some point that became their code for ‘they’re going to be loud and annoying when they get back so let’s go up to your room to hide’. It was also code for ‘I’m having a crappy day and want to mope with someone’.

“Sure.” Logan stood up with a smile.

Oh, boy, that smile could melt anyone’s heart. “I’ll, um, I’ll meet you up there.” He waited until Logan followed the implied instruction before grabbing a couch pillow and screaming into it. It hurt to have his glasses pressed so hard to his face, but he didn’t care. He had so many feelings. Too many. This was such a cruel joke for the universe to play.

“I’m going to hurt Roman,” he said into the pillow. “I’m going to jinx him so he never has a good hair day again.” That might have been a bit mean. He sighed and pulled the pillow away. It was now or never.

Walking to Logan's room was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"Okay, um," Patton sat beside Logan on his bed, "I have something to say." Was this going to work? Would he be breaking Logan's heart for no reason? It's been said that heartbreak under a love spell was one of the greatest pains anyone could ever experience. He didn't want to hurt Logan.

"What is it?" Logan looked at him with that same admiration he had since the moment he drank that lemonade.

It was hard to think. "I —"  _ like you a lot —  _ "think you're… a great… person." Shit, this was going to be torture. It didn't help that Logan kept looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered. "You know that, right?"

Logan nodded with a smile. "And I think you're one, too. That's why I love you so much."

Patton's heart stopped. "You… what?" Even though that was the whole point of the potion, Logan hadn't said those words before.

"I love you," Logan repeated with a small laugh. "I've loved you for a while. How could I not fall in love with someone as amazing as you? You’re talented and clever — you always know just what to say. I love all of the little things you do. The way you smile, the way you look when you’re concentrating, how you speak your mind.” He inched closer. “You’re remarkable.”

“Th-that, uh —” he couldn’t think. Was he supposed to say something? Did he have something he was meant to say? His brain turned to mush. Were Logan’s lips always that distracting? — “that’s nice.”

Logan got even closer. “I could go on, but I don’t think any of the words in the world would be fitting enough for you. You’re just so… wonderful.”

Their noses touched. All of Patton's thoughts fell over each other. His heart fluttered in his chest. "I-I, um, I…" Fuck it. He closed what little gap remained between them.

It was like a switch went off.

Suddenly, Patton needed more of Logan. He couldn't get enough. Without breaking contact, he moved forward, urging Logan to lay back on the bed. He didn’t know why he was doing this. He couldn’t stop. There was just this want — this  _ need —  _ eating him up inside. All he could think about was Logan. The way he tasted like tea (which was mostly sweet), the way his skin felt warm and smooth, the way his hands were curling around Patton’s hair.

It was too much and yet not enough. Patton found himself craving more, more,  _ more. _ He couldn’t control himself. Part of him didn’t even want to. He didn’t understand it; it was like everything he ever wanted was right here. As long as he kept kissing Logan he would have it. And he  _ wanted _ to have it. He wanted  _ Logan. _

“Patton!”

And just like that, the illusion was broken.

Patton pulled back with a soft gasp. He turned to see Roman and Virgil at the doorway, staring at him as if they caught him doing something unthinkable. That’s when it all came crashing back in.  _ Love potion. _

He quickly looked back to Logan to see what sort of damage he caused. His cheeks were rosy and his hair was mussed up. Patton would have called it a pretty sight if not for the circumstances. His wide eyes were unfocused. Hazy. And yet he looked at Patton as if he was the only thing of importance in the room.

“Oh no.”


	6. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter of the story

“Patton, can we talk to you outside for a moment?” Roman asked in a pinched voice.

Oof.

“Sure,” Patton muttered. He paused before climbing off the bed. “Wait here.”

Logan did so without question, making Patton cringe. Just earlier today he didn’t want to leave Patton’s side, but now he was doing it only because Patton asked. That wasn’t a good sign at all.

Roman dragged them into Patton's room and closed the door for extra measure. There were a few seconds of blessed silence before he exploded with, "What the _fuck?"_ He turned to Patton with exasperation. "I told you not to kiss him. I told you what admitting your love would do. Why the hell would you ignore all of that? You _know_ how hard it is to break a completed spell."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Patton wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He felt so embarrassed and… guilty. He took advantage of Logan when he was most vulnerable. He had no way of telling Patton to stop.

God. He was the worst kind of person. Logan had no control over himself. The love potion was guiding his actions and Patton used that to his advantage. The same way all his ancestors did with the poor souls that happened to cross their path. He was no better than them. He got what he wanted at Logan's expense.

Roman ran his hands through his hair with a huff. "Virgil, we need to make a deal."

Virgil looked at him like he was crazy. "I thought we agreed that would be the last resort."

Roman returned the look. "What do you think this is?" He threw his arms out. "What else are we supposed to do here? How can there be any other way to fix it? The spell is complete — we're out of time. We'll lose Logan if we don't do anything."

“I can’t do it —”

“Then we’ll find some other fae.”

“That’s not what I meant. You know how twisted our magic can be.”

They were considering fae magic? But that could leave them in even more trouble than they already were. Before the two could get into a bigger argument, Patton decided to step in. It was the least he could do for messing this whole thing up. “Why don’t we ask a professor?”

Nearly all the professors at school did magic. With most of the student body consisting of magic users, it made sense. There were also many classes dedicated to magic, including magic-specific majors.

Roman crossed his arms. “Who in their right mind would look at our situation and not laugh and slam the door in our face for being idiots?”

Virgil seemed inclined to agree, then a tired ‘of fucking course’ look crossed his face instead. “I know who.”

The four found themselves outside of a door, waiting for a class to end. For some reason, Virgil seemed annoyed to be here. Patton had no idea why. They all had this professor their freshman year. He was a nice guy.

At long last, the door opened for the students to file out. They waited until every single student was gone. There wasn’t any reason they should hear their business. Patton held Logan’s hand tightly as they went inside. Maybe a little too tight. He couldn’t help it; he was nervous. Logan didn’t speak unless Patton spoke to him, and he pretty much acted like Patton was the only one that existed. A tiny selfish part of him didn’t mind that, but he knew it was wrong. This isn’t what Logan deserved.

Hopefully, Professor Sanders could do something about it.

“Excuse us, Professor,” Roman started in that charming, polite way of someone needing something. “We sort of have an issue we were hoping you could help us with.”

Professor Sanders stopped putting away his things to give them his attention. His eyes lingered on Virgil before giving them all a smile. "What kind of help do you need?"

Roman did his best to put on a charming smile. "That's a bit of a long story. Kind of embarrassing, to be honest. But we may have made a potion —"

"'We'?" Patton raised a brow at him.

"Okay, _I,"_ Roman gave an annoyed huff and a glare in Patton's direction, "you know it wouldn't have been completed if you decided to keep your hands to yourself."

Patton's cheeks flared with intense heat. He wasn't sure of anger or embarrassment. "I wouldn't have needed to do that if you didn't make the potion in the first place and just left us alone."

"Excuse me for trying to help your hopeless pining."

Hopeless. Even Roman knew it was hopeless. "If you _actually_ wanted to help you would have approached it like a normal person!"

"I was trying to speed up the process! It's been six years."

"Relationships take _time."_

Virgil glared at the ceiling, slowly losing patience. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to hear these two argue. He came to help Logan. And that's what they were going to fucking do — so help him God. "Shut up," he snapped. "This isn't about either of you. You both messed up, you both had a hand in causing this, but we're not talking about that right now. Get over yourselves." He made sure their mouths would stay closed before continuing, putting his hands on the desk. "Look, Thomas, Logan's under a completed love potion and we need help to get him out. You know I wouldn't come here unless it was serious."

Thomas stared at Virgil for a moment. As if trying to solve a puzzle. "Okay." He put down his things and walked to the front of his desk. “What potion did you use?”

“Um.” Roman fished his phone out of his pocket, opening it up to the photo of the spellbook page. He gave it to Remus to use as a reference. “This one.”

Thomas studied the page with increasing disbelief. “That was certainly a… choice.”

Roman suddenly appeared sheepish for the first time since conceiving this idea. “In my defense, I thought it was going to work.”

"I can see that."

The tips of his ears turned pink.

"Are you still able to help?" Patton asked. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but if this didn’t work then the alternative was to work with fae magic.

"If for some reason he can't, I'll eat my shoe," Virgil commented somewhat bitterly. He gave Thomas a look. A cross between annoyance and all-knowing. Not an odd combination, but not something seen often on Virgil’s face. “You know what you have to do here.”

Thomas frowned a bit. “I prefer not to if there’s an alternative.”

“There isn’t, trust me, we’ve looked.”

Thomas frowned further.

“Would either of you care to explain what you’re talking about to the rest of us?” Roman crossed his arms. He hated being left out of the loop.

They shared a glance. Thomas, with his worried frown, and Virgil with his annoyed gaze. “Are you gonna show them or what?” Virgil raised a brow.

Thomas sighed. "Just so you know, I don't like doing this." He stepped up to Logan. "Trying to undo the spell is a lot less risky than trying to pull it out of his system. I just need to find…" His hands hovered around Logan. "Got it."

"What are you going to do?" Patton asked. Now that it was happening he was starting to get nervous. Would Logan be okay after this?

"I was being literal when I said pull it out of his system." He hesitated. "I don't know how much he'll remember. The potion was meant to be all-consuming, so I can't say for sure that memories not involving the potion will stay intact."

Patton tightened his grip on Logan's hand. "You mean he could forget things that happened before he took the potion?"

"It's a possibility, not a guarantee. Since the source of the potion is in his head, it makes it tricky trying to get out. I just want you to know the risk if you really want me to do this. Clearly, Logan can't decide for himself."

"That's why we need him back to normal," Roman said. "If this is the only way it can be done then we have to go through with it."

Patton was hesitant to agree. But once again, the alternative was fae magic. At least this way they were given a warning on how it could go wrong. "You're right. It has to be done."

"If you're sure…" Thomas still seemed reluctant to do it, but it wasn't his call to make. He started to pull the love potion out. Literally. Like he said. Shimmery purple wisps were being pulled out of Logan. This was definitely not a common magic thing. Patton didn't know this was even possible. It was like witnessing a fairytale come true. Which was weird. Fairytales were meant to be for humans. Patton, Roman, Virgil — they were living fairytales. Magic and creatures were their everyday lives. Fiction was their fact. Yet here this was. Something that hadn't even been spoken about in legends was happening right in front of them.

How the hell did Virgil know?

Once all of the potion was pulled out into a neat little orb, Logan dropped. Or he would have if Patton hadn't been right there. Still, he was out cold.

“Someone should keep an eye on him.” Thomas inspected the purple orb wearily. “He should be fine once he wakes up, but let me know if you think something’s wrong. And I’ll, uh, take care of this.” He raised the orb for emphasis before setting it down on his desk with care. It still retained its shape even as his hands were away from it.

“Thank you so much for helping us,” Roman said for them. "We appreciate it greatly."

"It was the least I could do."

"I'll say," Virgil grumbled.

Thomas sent him a look.

"Okay, clearly you two have some past we don't know about — and that's great — but can we _please_ go home now?" Patton addressed Virgil more than anyone else. "I would prefer to not stand here holding Logan while you settle your differences."

"Well, I for one, would actually _love_ to see how this plays out —"

"No you wouldn't, come on."

* * *

Patton's leg bounced nervously as he sat in Logan's desk chair. He couldn't stay still. He paced around the room three times before deciding that wouldn't speed up the process. Sitting down didn't speed up the process either. It seemed nothing would speed it up.

To attempt to distract himself, he studied all of the things in the room. He already knew Logan's room almost as well as he knew his own, but maybe there would be something he hadn't seen before. Or maybe it could be like an i-spy game. One of those. He just couldn't do nothing. Doing nothing would make him aware of how slow time was passing. The seconds kept ticking by without Logan waking up.

On the fifth sweep of the room, his eyes caught sight of _The Adventure Zone_ graphic novel in its hiding spot. Logan did say once that they were allowed to read his books if they were interested (not his notebooks, of course, he made that point clear for the loop-hole searchers of the group). While he probably didn't think anyone would find his little secret, it was technically a book in his room that Patton found interest in. (Ha, take that, Logan. There was a loop-hole after all.)

Patton hadn't ever heard of _The Adventure Zone_ until he became friends with Logan. _Dungeons & Dragons_ was a human thing. Nearly all tabletop RPGs were human things, actually. Magic folk didn't need to pretend to fight monsters or cast spells. They could do that for real. A lot of them found the fantasy genre highly inaccurate anyway. Most of the time it was told by a human for other humans, so no real understanding of magic was needed or involved. It could get a little annoying sometimes when a human’s only knowledge of magic came from a book full of lies. It led to assumptions or blatant ignorance.

Still, this was something Logan enjoyed, so Patton figured he could at least try to understand it. He flipped through a few pages. The art style was cute. The characters seemed rather interesting. Not the typical characters humans create for their stories, so that was an upside. Patton lifted his eyes, half expecting to see Logan jump up and try to take the book from Patton while giving a flustered explanation on why he owned it in the first place. But Patton would insist that it was fine and he thought it was cute. Logan would still try to justify himself.

Except none of that happened. Logan remained unconscious and the book stayed in Patton’s hands.

Sighing, Patton flipped back to the first page to start reading. It was clear he still had time to kill. When he got to the part where Taako charmed Klaarg the bugbear, Roman and Virgil poked their heads into the room.

“Is he awake yet?” Roman asked.

“Not yet.”

“Dinner’s ready if you want to come down.”

“He used magic to cook it,” Virgil added.

Roman elbowed him out of the doorway. “No one asked you.” He continued to try to block him from peeking back in. “Anyway, if you want it while it's hot you should come now. Virgil, I swear to God —” He chased him down the hall.

Patton stared down at the colorful panels. Eating didn’t sound appealing at the moment. He sighed and set the book on the desk, running a hand through his hair after. The guilt tightened its coils around him. He had to make this up to Logan somehow. It was mostly Roman's fault, but that didn't erase what Patton did. He _had_ to make it up. He just had to. Logan deserved at least that. He deserved so much. Patton would give him anything he wanted — say whatever he told him to. Honestly, Patton would do that even if he didn't have anything to make up for. Logan meant the world to him. He wanted nothing more than to see Logan happy. Or okay in this instance.

These past few days were… something. Patton couldn't wait to put it all behind him. They could pretend it never happened, even. Logan never called him all those cute nicknames or flirted or looked at him like he was important. Nope. No siree. It didn't happen at all. They could keep being best friends and stay that way. A way they would always stay. Forever. God, this really was hopeless —

A soft groan came from the bed.

Patton whipped his head around to see Logan sitting up. His gaze was directed off in the corner. Patton held his breath. "Why do I taste strawberries?"

"Logan!" Patton flung himself off the chair and crashed into him, almost dropping them both to the bed. "You're back. Oh, I'm so sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you. It was wrong to do such a thing — I should have known better. I'm so sorry."

"Pat. Patton." Logan managed to pry Patton off of him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He paused, eying Patton's outfit. "What day is it?"

"Thursday."

 _"What?!"_ Logan stared with wide eyes. "What are you talking about? What do you _mean —?"_ He gripped his hair. "How can it be Thursday?"

Oh gosh. This wasn't going to be easy to talk about. "What do you remember?"

"We were out running errands, but we didn't want to walk all the way back home when we were done so we took the bus. When we were walking from the bus stop Ms. Wentworth offered you a cookie, and I… I…" He slowly lowered his hands to his lap. "I woke up here." He stared at his hands.

"That's it?" That wasn't much at all.

Logan moved his eyes up to Patton. Faint recognition sparked behind that dark color. "I love you."

Much like earlier, Patton's brain did an immediate record scratch. "What?"

"That's the only other thing I remember."

"That…" Patton wanted to scream. This had to be a joke or something. Maybe whatever Thomas did didn't work. Maybe some of the potion was still leftover. "That wasn't you. You don't mean that."

"I, I do, though." Logan seemed more confused over Patton's reaction rather than his own feelings. "I remember realizing it. Now that I think of it, I also remember wanting to kill Roman for some reason? Not the point. The point is, I tried not to forget. For whatever reason. Maybe I knew I would forget everything else. I can't say for certain, I just know that it's true. I really _do_ love you, Patton. I have for a while. I was just maybe a bit… blind to it."

Patton couldn't do anything but stare. This couldn't be happening again. Was he stuck in purgatory for something he did? Doomed to repeat a fake confession over and over? But… this was real. It _felt_ real. This was Logan saying it — _his_ Logan. The words weren't inflated or flowery. It was really Logan. Giving a real confession. "Can I kiss you?" The words were out before he could stop them. 

Logan flushed. "What?"

He immediately regretted it. Why would he say that? He didn't deserve to get one. Not after earlier. It wasn't fair. "I-I'm sorry. You can say no. In fact, I — I think you should say no. That might not make sense because you don't remember, but it would if you did. I mean, obviously, but I got one earlier. Sort of. Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. Just — you can say no. Not that, not that I don't want to kiss you, though. Because I would. I-I just don't want to pressure you —"

Logan cut off his rambling with a kiss. Patton didn't react right away. The rambling was continuing in his head. But he managed to push past it and reciprocate the action, gently cupping Logan's face in the process. This one was much softer than before. It felt less like a dream. This was real. Patton not only wanted to treasure every second of it but every second after.

They pulled away with sighs leaving both of their lips.

"God, you're gorgeous," Patton couldn't help but whisper. He felt Logan's cheeks get warmer.

"I don't believe that's accurate, but I'll let it slide for now."

"That won't stop me from saying the truth."

"I'm ignoring that." The red cheeks were also a reason. "May I ask now why I'm missing a few days of my life?"

Oh, right. Patton retracted his hands (with great reluctance). "Roman made a love potion for us, but only you ended up taking it."

 _"That_ 's why I was going to kill him." He jumped out of bed.

Patton decided to step in when he heard Roman screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Apparently I decided to make more in this series instead of leaving it alone so keep an eye out for that. (admittedly, it won't be as angst free, but there will still be tons of shenanigans) But that's all for now. Until next time <3


End file.
